Omar did 39 fewer push-ups than Daniel at night. Daniel did 92 push-ups. How many push-ups did Omar do?
Explanation: Daniel did 92 push-ups, and Omar did 39 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $92 - 39$ push-ups. He did $92 - 39 = 53$ push-ups.